Joke Contest
by I-Confuse-Everyone
Summary: What do you get when a Time Lord and his companion start having a joke contest? Read to find out...


**Joke Contest**

_**Hey guys. Thanks for all the reviews for 'New Year'. Here's another one shot so I hope you enjoy it. All the jokes are out of the Doctor Who 2007 Annual. Important A/N at the end.**_

_**Disclaimer: Nothing you might recognise belongs to me**_

_**

* * *

For once in their lives, the Doctor and Rose were having a quiet day just idly floating inside their trusty TARDIS. They hadn't picked up on any mauve alerts and they didn't need any milk for a change. Currently, the Doctor was in his pit underneath the console. His trench coat, jacket and tie were strewn over the grated floor, close to where Rose was sitting on the captain's chair, her bare feet resting on the edge of the console. She sighed, starting to feel bored out of her mind.**_

"Knock, knock," the Doctor said, an amused smile on his lips after hearing her sigh,

"Who's there?" she answered, stretching slightly,

"Doctor,"

"Oh ha ha," Rose yawned, "Doctor Who, I get it."

The Doctor grinned.

"I've got another one," he said, "Wanna hear it?"

"Go on. Anything to stop me feeling so bored,"

"What time is it when a Dalek runs over your foot?"

Rose made a questioning sound.

"Time to call the Doctor!"

His best friend groaned. "That's so awful!"

"Like to hear you do better," the Doctor retorted.

Rose instantly rose to the challenge. "Alright then! Where do Daleks go to buy cheese?"

"Go on?" replied the Doctor, standing up and facing her,

"To a Dalek-atessen!"

"And you said my joke was bad!" he exclaimed,

"Alright!" Rose grinned, putting her feet down on the floor, "Why did the Face of Boe go to a party on his own?"

The Doctor shrugged, an identical grin on his face,

"Because he didn't have any body to go with!"

"What did Rose Tyler have for tea?"

Rose stuck her tongue out and shook her head.

"An unidentified frying object!"

"What bounces up and down saying 'exterminate!'?" asked Rose, getting into the spirit of things, "A Dalek on a pogo stick!"

The Doctor let out a small snort of laughter.

"Ha, I win!" Rose crowed, "Made you laugh!"

The Time Lord climbed out of the pit. "Can a Dalek jump higher than a lamp post?" he questioned, refusing to give in,

"Yes- lamp posts can't jump," Rose answered smoothly, "Did you hear about the time travelling cow? Its name was Doctor Moo,"

"Oi!" the Doctor protested.

She grinned sweetly. "Why did Mickey want to travel into space?"

"I don't know," the Doctor answered, walking over to her and pulling her to her feet,

"Because he was no earthly good," Rose replied.

The Doctor smiled slightly. "Why didn't the Doctor like it when Rose brought her boyfriend into the TARDIS?" He took a step closer to her,

"Because he thought she was taking the Mickey?" Rose squeaked,

"Nope, because he wanted her all for himself." The Doctor gazed into her eyes before lowering his lips to hers and kissing her gently but passionately. Rose froze for a minute before kissing him back, her arms making their way up his body and around his neck. His arms, in turn, wrapped around her waist, hugging her closer to him.

When they broke apart after a few moments, they kept their heads inches apart, staring into each other's eyes.

"Doctor, why does Rose Tyler keep on travelling with the most fantastic Time Lord of all time?"

The Doctor smiled; his eyes soft. "I don't know. Why does Rose Tyler keep on travelling with the most fantastic Time Lord of all time?"

Rose pressed her lips to his and took a deep breath before answering,

"Because she loves him."

* * *

_**I want to know what you want me to write next. You have a choice of 3 stories outlined below.**_

_**1) 9thDoctor/Rose story. Takes place after Father's Day and deals with the sexy, charismatic Captain Jack Harkness coming on board.**_

_**2) After a LOT of nagging, there will be a sequel to the Degrees and the Doctor story. Basic idea is that Rose loses all of her memories of the Doctor.**_

_**3) DoctorWho/Torchwood crossover. Post-Doomsday reunion fic including the Torchwood gang.**_

**_All three stories will be written (by ME- no nicking of the ideas. I've copyrighted them!) so just vote for which you'd like to see written first. Exams start on Monday and finish on the 30th so I'll begin writing it then. Vote by review/PM/email/MSN or not at all or I'll choose my own favourite. Bye!_**

_**Review please. Constructive criticism is gladly received**_


End file.
